Adventure Time with Tarlie and Wuggle
Episode 1 *Tarlie is sleeping one day face first on her bed* *something jumps on her back* Tarlie: Huh? ???: Im on ur back, layin my eggs Tarlie: WTF! *Tarlie Jumps up* ???: Eeek! Tarlie: Is that you, Wug? Wuggle:Yes. :3 I have eggs *Wug spits out a pea* Tarlie: Go outside and do that. ._. Wuggle: K Tarlie: I mean, Come on Wuggle. You aren't supposed to even HAVE eggs Wuggle: Meh *Wug jumps out window* *Tarlie Gets sword* Wuggle: AAAAAH IM FALLING! WAI DID I JUMP OUT TH- *Wug lands in a pile of goo* Wuggle: ARGH IM COVERED IN STICKY GREEN GOO *Wug rolls wround* Tarlie: Wug, you're okay. -_- Wuggle: i know! :D *Wug spits a bunch of peas out then buries them in the dirt* Tarlie: Do you wanna...go to the Plasma Kingdom? Wuggle: Su- AAAGH I FEEL SOMETHING IN MAI BODEH Talie: TMI *Wuggle's tail grows. It lifts him into the air* Tarlie: Whoa, you can fly! Wuggle: Help meh *Wug waves paws* Tarlie: YOU CAN FLY! DATS AWESHOME Wuggle: No. I dun like heights. :( STOP FLYIN! *Wug falls to the ground* Tarlie: -_- take meh to the Plasma kingdom! I wanna see somebodah... Wuggle: Fiiiiiine. Grab on to my legs *Tarlie Grabs* *Wug flies Tarlie to the Plasma Kingdom* *They into the main hall* Tarlie: Hi...Prince Plasma, have any tasks for me and my friend? PP: Yes, there have been several reported Goblin attackes in the Gud kingdom. Tarlie: Ugh, Gud kingdom. Last time we were there Wug got pregnant. -_- Wuggle: With the pea princess :3 Tarlie: SHUT UP, WUGGLE! Wuggle: I TOUCHED HER GOOD PP: ... Tarlie: I know you did, you made me watch. T-T PP: ...Just go kill those goblins. Imma be in my room, thinking about what I just heard ._. Tarlie: I'll go in your room after we're done to er...report in. *They run out* Tarlie: Wug, to the Gud Kingom! Wuggle: kk *Tarlie Grabs on* *Wug flies them to the Gud kingdom and drops Tarlie in a barn before landing outside it* Tarlie: WTF *Walks out* *A goblin in a purple sci mask walks up* Goblin: Your female body must bear my fruit! Wuggle: Herro- OMG Tarlie: NO! WTF *Punches the goblin* *An army of Goblins walk up*( ALL OF THEM: BEAR OUR FRUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT Tarlie: No -_- *Wug throws shurikens in their eyes* Fat Goblin: Please, I be gentle. Tarlie: ._. *Tarlie Kills 40 Goblins* *Wug kills the rest exept one.* *A small goblin grabs her back* Goblin: Gimme some Fruit sacks, babah! Tarlie: AW GAWD ! Wuggle: Look out *Wug throws a shuriken at the goblin* Tarlie: He grabbed me. ._. Tarlie: Take me back. T-T Puggle: kk, we killed em all anyways *Tarlie Grabs on and cries* Tarlie: TAKE ME BACK MAN Wuggle: K *Wug flies back and breaks through Plasma's bedroom window* Tarlie: THEY WANTED ME TO Tarlie: 'Bear their fruit' ._. Wuggle: Ik I heard Tarlie: ONE GRABEEEEEEEEEEED ME *PP is lying on his bed sleeping and doesn't notice Tarlie and Wuggle* *He wakes up* PP: Whu- WHAT!?! Tarlie: WAKE UP PP: I just did. ._. Tarlie: They wanted me to Bear their fruit ._. PP: WHO DID?!? Wuggle: The goblins, but we killed them Tarlie: One grabbed my but and my back. NO ONE TOUCHES MY BACK D:< T-T PP: I'll make you feel better :3 Tarlie: You got pie? Wuggle: AH HE WANTS TO DO IT WITH ME *flies out the window* Tarlie: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU D:< PP: ...Yeah, I got pie Tarlie: *Sniff* Okey. Tarlie: Is it chocolate? PP: Yesh, with whipped cream Tarlie: Cool. *They go to the Pie chamber* Tarlie: *Looks at Pie then walks over to it* I LOVE PIE PP: I love y- PIE TOO *Stuffs her face with pie* Tarlie: Mhm...Yum. Tarlie: If there was a Pie prince, I'd marry him. PP: I brb *PP runs out* -PIE KINGDOM MAIN HALL- Pie Prince: LALALALALALLALALALALLALALALALA I DELICIOUS *PP sneaks up to PP2's bedroom* Pie Prince: Who is dere? *PP gets out a knife* PP: *sinister voice* Me. Pie Prince: Hey. PP: *sinister voice* Hello Pie Prince: I gotta go. *PP2 Walks off* *Guards walk in* Guard 1: INTRUDER PP: *sinister voice* I'm going to kill u *They beat up PP1* *PP cuts out a peice of Guard 1* Guard 1: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Guard 2: ._. *Runs out* *PP1 pulls out pie heart and eats it* Guard 1: NO MAN! I HAVE A WIFE...AND A CHAIR! A CHAIR! MY CHAIR NEEDS ME! PP: o sorreh *PP puts a fake heart model in Guard 1's chest* Guard 1: Coo. Thx PP: Now go an tell nobody *PP1 runs after PP2* *PP2 is getting a drink* Pie Prince: Sup. Pie Prince: How can I halp you? Pie Prince: Want a drinnk? PP: Hi. Imma kill you and wear your flesh SO I CAN GET THE GIR- wtf Pie Price: Why don't you just ask this girl out? *Drinks some lard milk* PP: ...Omg this plan is horrible PP: I'D HAVE TO LOOK LIKE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE D: Pie Prince: IKR. I hate me. PP: I hate you too T-T Pie Prince: Jk, I love me. PP: Meh, I still hate you Pie Prince: Can I see the girl you liek? PP: ...No -PLASMA KINGDOM- *Tarlie is fat and asleep, Wuggle is humping her head* -PIE KINGDOM- Pie Prince: I'MMA PIE PRINCE, I'MMA PIE PRINCE, I'MMA PRINCE! PP: k Pie Prince: Srsly, can I see the g- *Tarlie bursts in, Wuggle still on her head* Tarlie: OMG Tarlie: PLASMA UR OKAY Tarlie: (yay) I've been looking for you for like...a minue. PP: Ohai Tarlie, we should go back to my kingdom Pie Prince: i'mma a pie! Tarlie: YOU DO EXIST :O Wuggle: Uh uh uh uh uh Pie Prince: IS THAT A RARE WUG PUG? :O *Scratches behind Wug's ears* Wuggle: Yays *wags tail, accidentaly bringing the three into the air* *PP2Falls* Pie Prince: ow T-T Wuggle: HERRO PLASMA :3 Pie Prince: Yeah, hi Plasma! Tarlie: PLASMA! CAN PIE PRINCE STAY AT UR KINGDOM?! :O PP: Anything for you... heh *sigh* Tarlie: (yay) Pie Prince: I need to get my sleeping bag, *Pulls the sleeping bag out of his cup* Pie Prince: Okay, we can go. *Wuggle flies Tarlie to the Plasma Kingdom* Tarlie: I can't believe Pie Prince is real. :o Wuggle: I like him :3 Tarlie: Me too. :3 I didn't know u were a WugPug ._. Wuggle: I like u :3 Tarlie: No! I'm not gonna let you touch the door knob! D:< Wuggle: But I already did, D: Wuggle: When you were asleep Tarlie: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU --Pie kingdom-- Pie: I've nevah been to yo kingdom Plasma: Ik Pie: That Tarleh girl seems nice. She has an awesome dog. Plasma: Wuggle is weird. Once I woke up and he was playing with my diddle-doodle Pie: mkay. Will u b mad if I ask Tar to go out? Plasma: YES Pie: y Pie: But ur liek 50 D: Pie: AND SHE LOVES PIE :O Plasma: She'll eat you! Pie: I'm not made of pie. Pie: Should we go to yo kingdom nao? Plasma: yeah.. probably -PLASMA KINGDOM- *The two walk through the door* Pie: This is yo place? Plasma: Yeah Plasma: Pretty cool right? Pie: Yeah. Plasma: They should be here *steps into a portal leading to the pie room* *Tarlie is eating pie rapidly* *Wuggle is lying on a pie beanbag* Tarlie: i can't eat no more *Eats alot more* Pie: :o Whoa Tarlie: I'm gonna puke. *Eats more* Pie: *Pulls Plasma aside*Y haven't u asked her out yet D:< Plasma: IDK Pie: WUGGLE, C'MERE BOI! Wuggle: K Pie: Wuggle, can you go ask Tarlie what she thinks of me? *Tarlie's puking* Tarlie: OHGODOHG-- *Pukes some more* Wuggle: sure. Pie: What did she say? Wuggle: BLUUUUUUUUU- I wanna g- BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- o ou- BLURRRRRRRRRR- with hi- B Pie: I can't understand eet] Wuggle: She said ur the most disgusting blech she's ever seen Wuggle: Wait no Wuggle: She wants to go out with you Piez: SUCK IT, PLASMA Plasma: YOU JERK ASH *electrifies Pie with finger* Pie: AHAHAHAHAH *Tarlie stares at Plasma* Pie: PIEEE...ATTACK *All the pies in the room make a tornado of pies around Plasma* Plasma: OH SH- Tarlie: IT'S BOOTIFUL Wuggle: IKR. TWO MEN FIGHTING OVER ME Tarle: 1. THE PIES. 2. They're fighting over all dis Wuggle: No Wuggle: They figting for mee Tarlie: Are you gay? Wuggle: I'll do it with any gender Tarlie: ...K. Wuggle: Snuggle? Tarlie: No. Wuggle: T-T Okay Pie: SHE WILL GO OUT WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Plasma: NO ME Pie: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Plasma: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH Tarlie: You two are both idiots. ._. Pie: What? *All the pie fall and one smashes on Plasma's face* Plasma: NUUU TO MUCH PIE *Plasma falls on the floor and rolls around* Tarlie: Don't fight over me. I mean, c'mon. I'll be back tomorrow. C'mon Wuggle. Plasma, whispering: Dammitdammitdammitshe'sleavingandI'mstuckwithPie T-T Pie, YELLING: NOW PLASMA IS GONNA WANNA DO ME! Episode 2 *Tarlie is sleeping one night* *Wuggle is on the roof howling* *Miles the ghost floats up to the roof* Miles* Hey bro. Wuggle: Hey I dun know you Miles: Yeah you do. Miles: I'm the ghost dude that haunted you when you were a leetle puppy. *Wug stares into space for a couple moments* Wuggle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HELP ME TRALIE Miles: Hey guess what? Miles: Boo. Wuggle: (pokerface) *Tarlie walks to the roof* Wuggle: AAAAAAAAAAAAH Tarlie: What's with all da noise? Tarlie: I was dreaming about pie. *Wuggle flies into the air* Wuggle: DER IS A GHOST Miles: Hey. Wuggle: HELP MEN Tarlie: You're a ghost? Cool. *Pokes hand in and out of his stomach* Whoa. Miles: Yeah, IKR? Miles: Watch dis. *Posseses a female Pug and flies back to the roof* Miles as pug: Hey, Wuggy. Wuggle: OH MAI GODD IT'S AN UGLY STALKERPUG THAT KNOWS MAI NAME T-T Miles as pug: FEEEEIIIINE! *Falls off of the tree house and Miles floats back* Tarlie: That was awesome. Tarlie: Why are you afraid of the ghost? Miles:My name's Miles. Tarlie: K. Wuggle: HEH HAUNTED MEH WHEN I WAS A PUP *FLASHBACK* Miles: Hey, puppy. Wuggle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Flashback ovah* *Wuggle is shivering shivering* Tarlie: That sounds intense. Wuggle: IKR Miles: (yaoming) Tarlie: Why is you here? Miles: This is my house. ._. Tarlie: Wut Wuggle: Tarlie... Miles: I used to haunt dis place then a fat girl and a small dog moved in. Tarlie: HEY, I LOST THE WEIGHT, MEANIE. Yeah, Wug? Wuggle: WE HAVE TO LEAVE OR HE WILL EAT US D: Miles: I am hungry. Tarlie: But you can't eat us. Miles: Orly? Wuggle: Tarlie... Tarlie: Yo. Wuggle: Tarlie... *WWug is looking at Miles* Wuggle: TARLIE Tarlie: Whatt? *Wug points at Miles* Miles: *Is doing the thriller dance* Tarlie: OHCRAP, WE GOTTA LEAVE Wuggle: DATS WHAT I BEEN TELLING YOU *Wug flies into a cloud, carrying Tarlie* Miles: Whoa, PANTY RAID Tarlie: *From cloud* NAOOOOOOOOOOO Tarlie: Where will we live now? Wuggle: In dis cloud :3 *Wug makes cloud socks* *Wug puts them on Tarlie's feet* Tarlie: :O Cool. *Wug pulls a blanket of clouds over self to make a tent* Wuggle: Dis tent is mine :3 Tarlie: Kay, I'll just fly somewhere else. *Jumps off* Tarlie: WHY AM I NOT FLYING *Wug looks out cloud window* Wuggle: :| *Pie Kingdom* Pie Prince: I'MMA PIE PRINCE *Back to Cloud house* Tarlie: *Look's at Wug's window* WHY CANT I FLYYY *Wug sees Tarlie looking at him and waves happily* *Miles posseses Tarlie and flies back to the cloud then gets out* Wuggle: Hi Ghost arlie: I CAN fly! Miles: 1. Hi. 2. No you can't. I possessed you and learned all of your secrets. Tarlie: WTF Wuggle: Hi Tarlie. ._. Is Ghost mating with you? Tarlie: No. Tarlie: I don't think so. Wuggle: o.o Miles: *Puts his mouth to Tarlie's ear* SECRETS *Floats away* Tarlie: *Lays down and curls up* Tarlie: Wuggle, I wanna go home Wuggle: But weh can't Tarlie: T-T Tarlie: Should we go house hunting? Random house: YOU MUST HAVE A PERMIT TO GO HOUSE HUNTING BEACH Tarlie: T-T Miles: I'M A GHOST Tarlie: I'm a human. Miles: I'MMA A GHOST. Tarlie: I'm...a...Human. And then we lost some footage=